Restoran
by uciha athrun
Summary: Direstoran mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke pelanggan yang masih saja sama seperti dulu yaitu menyebalkan dan Hinata pelayan yang dulunya seorang gadis cupu menjadi seorang wanita yang- cantik. Oneshot SasuHina


-Restoran-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto .  
>.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha : 22 tahun Hinata Hyuuga : 22 tahun Kakashi Hatake : 34 tahun

Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan bagi seorang Sasuke. Karena hari ini dia telah mendapatkan uang sakunya telah masuk kerekening pribadinya yang membuat hari ini dia ingin mentraktir Naruto makan. Tapi bukan makan ramen disebuah kedai kecil tempat biasanya anak itu makan. Tapi melainkan dia ingin mentraktir Naruto disebuah restoran yang berkelas dibanding harus makan dikedai pinggir jalan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam restoran yang sempat ia lewati. Didalam tempat itu suasanya tidak terlalu padat bahkan sekarang menjurus kesepi. Mengingat dijam-jam segini belum saatnya orang-orang untuk makan, maka wajar saja jika suasana didalam restoran ini sepi.  
>"Cukup bagus." melihat suasana restoran yang cukup nyaman membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mentraktir Naruto direstoran ini.<br>Dirogohnya saku celana jins yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponsel slim miliknya. Dimasukkanya nomor-nomor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan naruto kedalam ponsel itu agar dia dapat memberitahukan kepadanya jika dia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk makan.

Tut- tut- tut-

Nada sambung terdengar digendang telinga milik Sasuke. Tapi diseberang sana Naruto belum juga mengangkat telponnya. Apakah Naruto sedang tidur, entahlah apa penyebab dia tidak segera mengangkatnya karena Sasuke tidak mau tau tentang hal itu.  
>Sambil menunggu sambungan terjalin, mata miliknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pelayan yang sepertinya ia kenal. Seorang pelayan dengan warna rambut indigo yang diikat sanggul.<br>Sasuke sempat ragu apakah itu adalah wanita yang dikenalnya karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Seragam pelayan berwarna hitam dengan bagian rok yang hanya setengah paha, serta hak tinggi yang menjadi alas kakinya membuat penampilannya berubah derastis. Wanita itu tampak lebih dewasa dibanding saat hari-hari dulu biasanya bertemu.  
>Akan tetapi saat dia melihat warna bola mata miliknya yang unik itu menbuat Sasuke yakin jika wanita itu memang kenalanya. Warna mata berwarna pucat milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, anak cupu yang saat dimasa sekolah dulu selalu ia ganggu untuk ia kerjain.<br>'Halo Sasuke, ada ap-'

Cklek

Dengan segera tanpa ditunda-tunda lagi Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telpon yang telah menghubungkannya dengan Naruto, karena sekarang dipikirannya dari pada makan bersama si Dobe itu, dia lebih baik memilih menikmati saat-saat langka ini sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Yaitu saat-saat mengulangi masa lalu disekolah dimana ia akan mengganggu anak cupu kenalannya yang sepertinya telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang- cantik.  
>'Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku.'<p>

"Selamat siang tuan, silahkan mau pesan apa?"  
>Belum sadar dengan siapa tamu yang sedang ia layani, Hinata seperti biasa menyerahkan buku menu yang ia pegang kepada pelanggannya- Sasuke.<br>"Kau bekerja disini?"  
>Bukannya nama yang ada dibuku menu yang Hinata dengar, dia malah mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya ia kenal siapa pemiliknya.<br>Benar saja, saat Hinata mengamati wajah pelanggannya itu, dia mendapati sosol yang tidak mungkin ia lupa. Sosok pria berambut aneh, bermata hitam, dan memiliki mimik wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Dia adalah,  
>"S-sasuke-kun!" kaget Hinata karena tak terduga bisa melihat dia ditempat seperti ini.<br>"Hn. Lama tidak bertemu."  
>"I-iya, tapi k-kenapa bisa ada disini?"<br>"Kebetulan."  
>Dan akhirnya Hinata benar-benar yakin siapa pelanggan yang sedang ia layani sekarang. Dia adalah seorang pria kenalannya semasa ia disekolah dulu.<br>Kenapa Hinata menyebutnya kenalan, itu dikarenakan ia tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai temannya. Karena mana bisa ia menyebutnya teman jika ia selalu ditindas olah orang itu. Tidak dikala ia bertemu mupun dikala ia tanpa sengaja bertemu.  
>"K-kebetulan, mana m-mungkin." Hinata tidak mempercayainya begitu saja perkataan Sasuke. Pasalnya selama ini ia bekerja, tidak ada kenalannya yang kebetulan makan ditempat ini. Tempat ini terpencil dan tidak terkenal, jadi mana mungkin itu terjadi.<br>"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa." Sasuke dengan cueknya tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang masih belum percaya dengan perkataannya, dia malah menyibukan diri dengan cara membolak-balik buku menu yang tadi Hinata berikan padanya.  
>Menyebalkan bukan, ya itulah yang dirasakan Hinata tentang seorang Sasuke selama ini. Anak menyebalkan yang sok keren pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.<br>"Hei, jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan menusuk seperti itu. Aku ini pelanggan, jadi tersenyumlah padaku."  
>Dengan terpaksa Hinata hanya bisa menuruti pelanggannya itu untuk tersenyum ramah. Meski dihatinya sekarang dia merasa kesal.<br>"Maaf tuan."  
>"Hn. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi."<br>Samar-samar dikepala Hinata munculah urat syaraf kekesalan. Meski dia masih tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke.  
>"Di menu ini mengatakan aku bisa memesan apapun yang aku suka. Jadi apakah itu benar?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat tulisan yang ada didalam buku menu. Tulisannya kira-kira berbunyi seperti ini.<br>'Apapun bisa kami sediakan untuk anda agar anda merasa puas.' begitulah bunyinya.  
>"Iya tuan. Anda bisa memesan apa saja yang anda inginkan." Hinata membetulkan hal itu.<br>"Kalau begitu aku memesan daging kambing panggang, ikan gurame goreng, serta segelas jus tomat."  
>Hinata dengan ahlinya mencatat semua pesanan itu dikertas catatannya sebelum menginggalkan meja tempat Sasuke berada.<p>

Namun masih setengah perjalanan yang dilakukan Hinata menuju tempat pemesanan, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memanggilnya kembali. Dengan terpaksa Hinata kembali ketempat itu untuk melayani pelanggan menyebalnya kembali.  
>"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi tuan?"<br>"Hn. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku mau dua gelas jus tomat. Itu saja."  
>"Baik tuan."<br>Hinata kembali meninggalkan tempat Sasuke berada hingga lagi-lagi saat masih setengah perjalanan Sasuke memanggilnya.  
>"Ada apa lagi tuan." Hinata menggeram kesal.<br>"Setelah kupikir-pikir aku mau mengganti semua pesananku." Sasuke berucap santai.  
>"A-apa!" Hinata tampak tidak terima.<br>"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengganti pesananku saja. Tidak lebih."  
>"Baik tuan." Hinata tampak geram didalam senyumnya.<br>"Aku mau mengganti semuanya dengan bistik, ikan tuna saus tiram, dan puding. Minumannya masih sama yaitu jus tomat."  
>"Segera datang tuan."<br>Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi- lagi- hingga pelanggan yang sebenarnya mencari ribut itu memanggilnya- lagi.  
>"Apa lagi tuan." wajah Hinata menjadi kelam karena dipermainkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya karena dia suka melihatnya marah seperti itu.<br>"Aku mau mengganti pesananku lagi."  
>"Hah, lagi!" suara Hinata mengeras membuat para pengunjung yang tidak padat itu memandanginya.<br>"Maaf-maaf-maaf." Hinata langsung membungkuk-bungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada para pelanggan yang merasa terganggu atas ulahnya barusan.  
>"Pelayan yang tidak sopan." cibir Sasuke santai.<br>"Itukan karena ulahmu." geram Hinata tertahan karena tidak mau mengganggu para pelanggan lain yang ada disini lagi.  
>"Cepat tulis pesananku."<br>"Baik tuan."  
>Dan begitulah seterusnya. Hinata dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Dia sedari tadi membuat Hinata bolak-balik ketempatnya hanya untuk menggangunya. Sunggu menyenangkan bisa menggangu Hinata lagi seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.<p>

Hingga akhirnya Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi atas perlakuan Sasuke.  
>"Pantat ayam seriuslah sedikit. Jangan mempermainkanku terus seperti ini. Aku sudah muak karena itu!"<br>Bisik-bisikpun terdengar ditelinga Hinata. Para pelanggan disana melihat dia dengan pandangan tidak suka. Terlebih lagi mereka berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya membuat Hinata meminta maaf lagi pada pelanggan lain.  
>"Ckckckckck." Sasuke mengeleng penuh kemenangan membuat Hinata geram dalam diam. Apalagi melihat seringai menjijikkan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata geram.<br>"Seorang pelayan itu-"  
>"Aku tau, jadi kau tidak usah banyak omong tuan. Cepat seriuslah kau mau memesan apa." potong Hinata cepat sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan sok tau dari seorang Sasuke.<br>"Oke. Aku mau pesan bluebarry tart, brownis, satu mangkok eskrim, jus tomat dan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa seragam pelayannya."  
>"Apa?"<br>"Aku pesan bluebarry tart, brownis, satu mangkok eskrim, jus tomat dan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa seragam pelayannya."  
>"A-ku, t-tapi aku tidak termasuk d-dalam menu." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah saat mendengar Sasuke memesannya.<br>"Kau bilang aku bisa memesan apapun."  
>"T-tapikan itu bukan aku y-yang jadi pesanannya."<br>"Tapi disini tertulis apapun kami bisa sediakan untuk anda. Jadi cepat berikan pesananku!"  
>"Baiklah aku akan membawakannya. Tapi tidak dengan aku."<p>

Brak

Sasuke menggebrak meja membuat Hinata dan pengunjung lainnya kaget.  
>"Kau tidak mau membawakan pesananku yang terakhir. Aku tidak terima ini. Panggil manegermu sekarang!"<br>"T-tapi."  
>"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat panggil managermu!"<br>Dengan terpaksa Hinata memanggil meneger restoran tempatnya bekerja. Perasaan takut mengingapi dirinya. Dia takut jika dia akan dipecat karena hal ini. Dia takut jika dia akan menjadi seorang pengangguran, karena zaman sekarang mencari kerja itu sulit. Jadi dia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah digelutinya beberapa tahun ini.  
>"Maaf tuan, ada apa memanggil saya?"<br>Munculah pria berumur tiga puluhan, berjas hitam, berambut putih, memakai masker diwajahnya dihadapan Sasuke. Dengan tanpa menebak-nebak lagi Sasuke tau kalau pria itu adalah manager direstoran ini.  
>"Aku mau komplain."<br>"Komplain tentang apa tuan?"  
>"Pelayan anda ini tidak becus bekerja. Dia tidak mau membawakan pesananku. Dia menolak pesananku padahal dibuku menu ini mengatakan bisa menyediakan apapun."<br>Meneger itu melirik Hinata ingin tau apa yang dikatakan pelanggan didepannya apakah benar.  
>"Tapi Kakashi-san, dia-"<br>Mengetahui kebenaran dari apa yang terjadi, manager yang dipanggil Kakashi itu memalingkan wajahnya segera dari wajah Hinata menuju wajah Sasuke lagi.  
>"Maafkan kelancangan pelayan ini. Aku akan membawakan pesanan anda. Kalau boleh tau apa yang anda pesanan?"<br>"Aku memesan bluebarry tart, brownis, satu mangkok eskrim, jus tomat, dan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa seragam pelayannya."  
>Sontak saja mata Kakashi membulat. Memesan pesanan tidak masukkal seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan diuruti oleh pelayannya itu.<br>"Dengarkan Kakashi-san, mana mungkin aku-"  
>"Baiklah akan aku berikan pesanan anda."<br>"Apa!" Hinata menganga mendengar managernya menyetujui hal itu.

Sasuke telah mendapatkan pesanannya dihidangkan di atas meja. Namun pesanan terakhirnya belum juga datang yang membuatnya kesal.  
>Hingga tidak beberapa lama Hinata mendatangi tempatnya duduknya.<br>Dengan pakaian formil Hinata duduk disebelah Sasuke.  
>T-shirt berwarna putih tanpa motif dan celana jins biru yang ia kenakan membuat Sasuke cukup kagum. Terlebih lagi rambut yang awalnya ia sanggul telah ia biarkan begitu saja jatuh kepunggungnya membutnya tampak lebih cantik. Benar-benar telah berubah. Gadis cupu yang pernah ia kenal telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita idama semua pria.<br>"Makanlah."  
>"I-iya." Hinata gugup saat didekatnya. Memang dia sebal dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa dipunggkiri jika Sasuke itu ganteng. Jadi jika hanya duduk berdua bersamanya, perasaan berdebar didadanya tidak dapat ia hindarkan.<br>"Lama kita tidak bertemu kau berubah menjadi cantik ya."  
>"T-trima kasih, S-asuke-kun juga begitu. S-sasuke-kun juga tambah g-ganteng" wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena pujian dari Sasuke. Terlebih lagi dia juga balik memuji, membuat kali ini wajahnya tidak tau semerah apa.<br>"Aku? Kau bisa saja." Sasuke lantas meminum kembali jus tomat miliknya.  
>"Kenapa kau belum memakannya. Aku memesankan ini semua untukmu."<br>"A-aku?"  
>"Hn. Kau taukan aku tidak suka manis, jadi makanlah kue dan eskrim itu."<br>"B-baiklah." dengan Hati yang masih berdebar Hinata memakan brownis didepannya. Dirasakan tekstur lembut brownis itu dimulutnya membuat wajahnya menjadi cerah bahagia. Dia suka, suka sekali makanan-makanan yang dipesan oleh Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa tau, padahalkan dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang makan-makanan kesukaannya.  
>"Enak?" Hinata mengangguk.<br>"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pesananku ini."  
>"S-salah, yang mana?"<br>"Hyuuga Hinata."  
>"A-aku?" Hinata menjadi bingung.<br>"Hn. Aku memesan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa seragam pelayannya, tapi kenapa kau malah mengenakan pakaian ini."  
>"A-apa, memang a-apanya yang salah?"<br>"Aku bilang Hyuuga Hinata tanpa seragam pelayan."  
>"...?" Hinata masih bingung.<br>"Tanpa seragam. Itu artinya tanpa-"  
>"...? Eh!" akhirnya dia mengerti.<p>

-OWARI-

Datang lagi dengan fic one shot. Semoga tidak bosan-bosannya membaca dan mereview.  
>Tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview fic one shot aku sebelumnya.<br> 


End file.
